Mindcrack: The Christmas Tree
by Pewdiecry
Summary: When Pyro wrecks Etho's Christmas tree, him and Baj must repair it. Rebuilding the tree becomes a lot more complicated than expected. BajxPyro pairing. Fluff and stuff :3 This is a one-shot, I will not continue it.


Etho added the last of the Redstone to the tree.

"There! Do you guys like it?"

There was a murmur of agreements and nods. Etho stretched out and sat on the ground with a thump. "What should we top it off with?" There was a thoughtful silence, until Mcgamer spoke up.

"Lapis?" There was a chorus of kind hearted giggled and smiles.

"Of course." Etho borrowed the lapis from MC and, with some trouble, topped off the tree with lapis. The group applauded, showing their appreciation, and thumped Etho on the back good heartedly.

"Help me!" Heads swiveled towards the cry for help.

"My dog!" Pause yelled angrily.

Pyro came running straight for the group, Pause's angry dog right on his heels. "Out of the way!" someone cried. Bodies dove out of the path of a very agile Pyro and a very angry canine. Pyro smacked right into the Redstone tree. Blocks came crashing down on the minecrafter and his pursuer.

"Goddamnit, Pyro!" Pause exclaimed as he sprinted over and began digging through the Redstone mess.

Pyro threw blocks off of his body and panted in exhaustion. "It tried to kill me!" He pointed accusingly at the dog Pause dragged out of the mess and began comforting.

"He didn't do shit! You shouldn't be messing with my animals!" Pause pushed the dog aside and advanced on Pyro.

"Pause, please." Baj stepped in-between Pyro and Pause. "Leave the boy alone. Don't you try to say a thickskulled young Pause didn't do the same stupid things." Baj turned and held his hand out to Pyro. Pyro took Baj's hand gratefully and thanked him.

"I did do some pretty dumb things, but this kid is just plain out of control," Pause crouched back down by his dog, stroking it's dull, white coat. It whimpered pathetically. Baj put a hand on Pyro's shoulder.

"Listen, Pyro, don't mind Pause. He's just being an asshole today, and probably the rest of the week." Pyro nodded.

"All I did was try to pet it, and it attacked me! I swear I didn't do anything."

"Don't worry, if Pause was my owner I'd be pretty pissed all the time, too." Baj's remark earned him a fit of laughter from Pyro. He savored the sound and smiled at the younger man affectionately

"Um... Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but what about my tree?" Etho asked, his voice heavy with annoyance.

"Yeah, what about the tree?" Guude resounded while gathering the blocks with Millbee, and GenerikB.

"We can build it again," Baj suggested.

"Creative?" Nebris piped in. A chorus of "No!" caused Nebris to retreat back.

Vintagebeef shook his head,

"I don't know about you guys, but I already did my share. I'm not doing more work because of Pyro."

"He has a point," agreed MC.

Etho glanced at a very guilty Pyro, to the other members of the Mindcrack crew. He groaned,

"Fine! Pyro, as punishment, you have to rebuild the tree. It's only fair."

"Okay..." Pyro whispered. He began to pick up the scattered blocks. His fellow minecrafters broke apart from the group to pursue their own personal activities.

"Have fun figuring out how to do this," Pause walked pass Pyro, smacking shoulders. The smaller Pyro fell to the ground with a loud thud. He sat up and observed the mess he had made. He stared at his feet sadly, and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone standing aside.

"Need help?" Baj asked.

Once again, Baj offered Pyro his hand. Pyro stared at the man's hand before grasping it. Baj pulled Pyro to his feet with little effort. Pyro grinned.

"Well, duh. I'll be here all night. I'm not a pro with Redstone like Etho. Never was."

"I don't think anyone's as skilled as Etho in anything. Well, we might as well get started right now," Baj chuckled.

The two began gathering the rest of the blocks. About an hour later, Baj was trying to arrange the redstone correctly, but it obviously wasn't working out.

"Damn it!"

He threw down the redstone and brushed his hand to his forehead. He noticed Pyro watching him, and looked over. Pyro quickly looked back down at the bread he was nibbling on.

"Uh, want some?", Pyro offered.

"No, thanks."

Baj swooped over, and sat down next to Pyro. They both gazed up at the poor, half lit Redstone tree.

"It looks like shit," Pyro pointed out.

"Obviously," Baj sighed, and began to chuckle. Pyro joined in. The two men were slapping knees, falling over on each other, and trying to catch their breaths. Pyro tried to prop himself up with his hands, but his arm slipped, and he fell over onto Baj. Baj, still red faced from laughing, looked down at Pyro. Usually, Pyro would have scurried off of Baj and apologized repeatedly, but this was different.

Pyro found himself thinking about Baj and all he's done for him.

Baj was his first friend on the server when everybody else ignored him.

Baj helped him with projects. Baj stood up to Pause for him.

Baj was always there.

He was here, too, beneath the scrawny Pyro. Baj opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing but the illegible start of a word came out.

"Baj... I-I'm sorry," Pyro pulled away and tried to get to his knees, but Baj stopped him.

"No, don't. It's okay." Pyro leaned back against Baj's chest. Baj wrapped his arms around the small of Pyro's back.

"Oh god..," Baj murmured.

"Did you say something?", Pyro looked up at Baj's face.

Well, here's my chance, Baj told himself. "I said that I love you."

Pyro's face went red. "I-uh... I love you, too, Baj," Pyro tried to hide his face in Baj's shirt. The dim light from the trashy Redstone tree prevented Baj from hiding his own flushed face. Wow, when did it get so dark, Baj noticed.

"Pyro, look at me."

Pyro didn't hesitate. He glanced up at the older man. Baj took Pyro's face in his hands and lift it to his own face. He locked eyes with Pyro. Pyro blinked innocently, and that set Baj off.

Baj pressed his lips against Pyro's slightly chapped ones. Baj's tongue forced it's way pass Pyro's teeth. Savoring the taste of Pyro on his tongue, Baj released Pyro's face gently from his hands. Pyro leaned back, to examine Baj's reaction to what just happened.

Pyro noted that Baj looked like he wanted to eat Pyro, while Baj noted that Pyro looked scared. Scared in a surprised/ wondering what's going to happen next way.

Baj leaned in again, but noticed that Pyro was turned away.

"Pyro...?" He followed Pyro's stare, only to find a very shocked Etho staring wide-eyed at them both.

"Wha-?" Etho stepped back. His look of horror slowly disappeared as he took in what he just witnessed. He began laughing. "Oh my god. Does crafting a Christmas tree turn you guys on or something?" He was bent over now, holding his stomach.

"Ha-ha. Funny, Etho." Baj gently lifted Pyro off of him. Pyro seemed to be stuck in the same position, scared out of his mind. Baj grunted as he stood up, and stretched out casually. Pyro scrambled to his feet and stood beside Baj. The atmosphere felt extremely awkward to Pyro.

"Uh, how about you two go meet up with the others for dinner, and I'll finish the tree." Etho turned to examine the tree. "Nice work with the Redstone, Baj. Flawless!"

"Shut up, "Baj mumbled as he pulled Pyro along with him towards the direction of the main house.

"Oh," Etho looked over his shoulder," and your secret is safe with me, Baj."

"Sure it is," Baj smirked as he led a still very puzzled Pyro along with him, leaving Etho along.

Etho watched the odd pairing walk away. He smiled, shook his head, and turned back to the Christmas tree.

* * *

A/N: lacks Mindcrack fanfics so I thought I would contribute! Sorry if you don't like the shipping of the gamers; oh well c: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
